


Doll Dizzy

by LiveLoveLikeMe



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mafia AU, Sea Devil Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLoveLikeMe/pseuds/LiveLoveLikeMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cruella's always on the hunt for a man with money, but what happens when a gorgeous doll in an alley comes along and sweeps her off her feet?  Sea Devil Week Day 1: Mafia/Crime AU.  One shot.  Minor Character Death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doll Dizzy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I managed to write in my painful wisdom teeth removal recovery state. It’s short for me, and probably a horrible period piece in retrospect, but it was the only thing that came to mind. TW for non-main Character death.

Cruella tied the belt around her jacket tighter and threw open the door, stepping out into the alley with a lit cigarette perched between two fingers.  She took a long, smooth drag and leaned herself up against the wall.  She was tired of spending her evening with Mr. Chrome-Dome—that pathetic waste.  Her tastes could only be stretched so far.

Cruella’s interest in the balding fool was purely for self-motivated reasons, of course.  Rumor had it, getting with a man like Feinberg could leave a gal with pennies from heaven.  He was always mixed up in something shady, something sure to get him just on the brink of getting caught, but a man like that always had a way out.  She was this close to hooking her claws into him and taking him down with her.

She took another long drag and groaned, not keen on going back inside the club to continue pretending to swoon over his pig-like appearance. 

“Hi, Sugar,” a voice drawled from off to her side.  It was distinctly feminine, far from the filth she had spent her evening surrounded by, so Cruella allowed her the courtesy of opening an eye.

One glimpse had Cruella smirking to herself and straightening up her position.  She leaned in close while appraising the dark-skinned beauty with flowing blonde locks standing before her.  She was much more exquisite than Mr. Feinberg, so Cruella slowly blew her smoke out in the other woman’s face as she took position against the wall beside her.

When the pig was away, why not have a little play?

“Hello, Dahling,” Cruella purred casually, like the words were merely dripping from between her red lips.

“Rumor has it, you’re one hell of a share crop.”  An arm wasted no time in wrapping itself around Cruella’s waist.

“Do you always approach women so brazenly?”  Cruella quirked an eyebrow, intrigued.

“Only when they look like you.  Wouldn’t want to risk missing my chance, now, would I?” the woman flirted.

Cruella chuckled and turned to get a better view of the beauty before her.  “Got a name?”

“Ursula.”

“Well, Ursula, there’s something you should know about rumors.”  Cruella leaned in closer, dizzy with booze and the effects of this woman standing so close to her, away from the gaze of sweaty pig men with pockets full of the riches she sought so deeply after.  She dropped her cigarette and puffed out a hot breath against Ursula’s ear, leaning in as though to tell her deepest secret.  “When they’re about me, they never quite live up to the real thing.”

Ursula gasped and pulled back to meet her gaze dead on, like a challenge.  “Then how’s a doll like me supposed to learn what the real thing is?”

Cruella chucked deeply and leaned in, lips so close to the other woman’s own painted pair.  “I suppose I’ll have to show you.  It’s the only way to dispel the rumors, after all.”

Ursula wasted no time in pushing their lips together, causing Cruella to fall back into the wall with a groan.  The woman wasn’t just beautiful, she was ready to take charge.  Cruella nearly fell off her own feet in her eagerness to return the kiss, thirsty for this doll to take her in a way she had been denying herself so long in her attempts to hook a man with money.  Hands went wild, grasping at material and flesh as they felt one another out in the darkness of the alley.

Cruella panted, impressed by the skilled movements of her mysterious counterpart, half forgetting the pig inside waiting for her until- _BAM!_

The door she had exited minutes before banged open, and Feinberg stepped out, sway to his steps and gun extended in his hand.

“There you are, no good tramp,” he spat, and Cruella assumed at first that he meant her, that she had been caught and her plans and hours of suffering were for naught.   “Shoulda known you’d find my woman, Ursula.  Too bad, there’s no one to help you now.  Hand over the money.”  He clocked his gun and aimed carelessly in their direction.

It occurred to Cruella then that the woman she had been kissing wasn’t just any woman, but was rather _the_ woman he had been searching for all night.  _The woman_ rumored to be head of another local mob in opposition to his.  And she had fallen right between Cruella’s fingers—soon to be her legs too, if she played this moment right, which she very much wanted to do.

With a sigh of annoyance, Cruella took one look at the drunken fool and pulled out her own gun, knowing he never expected her to be packing.  She barely blinked an eye when she pulled the trigger, and chuckled to herself as the pig’s body hit the ground with a thump.  She nearly moaned in satisfaction that he would finally be silent.

“Had I known you were the lucky doll we were waiting for all night, I’d have ended my misery hours ago,” Cruella purred, looking to Ursula, who was looking at her equally as intrigued.

“A lady who can shoot and kiss—I’m impressed.”

“Only when the mood calls for it, dahling.”

“And what does the mood call for now?”

Cruella kissed her again, tasting the satisfaction of lipstick against her own.  “I’m afraid you’ve found me in quite the doll dizzy state.”

“I hear bedrest is good for that.”


End file.
